


Certainly

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad was a robot. Sonny was sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainly

Chad was a robot,  
He didn't think,  
He only said things,  
Straight from scripts,  
And he certainly didn't feel.

Sonny was sunshine,  
She didn't curse,  
She never yelled,  
Unless someone else did,  
And she certainly didn't frown.

Tawni was plastic,  
She didn't bruise,  
She only dated,  
People who looked like Ken,  
And she certainly didn't eat.

Grady was a puppy,  
He didn't hate anyone,  
He didn't go away,  
Unless you had someone drag him,  
And he certainly didn't hold grudges.

Chad was an alcoholic,  
He didn't think when he drank,  
He didn't talk to anyone about it,  
Except with excuses he saw on TV,  
And he certainly didn't feel bad about it.

Sonny was abused,  
She didn't curse back at him,  
She never yelled when he hit her,  
Especially not when he apologized,  
And she certainly didn't cry about it.

Tawni was anorexic,  
She was too thin to bruise,  
She dated these perfect guys,  
Who only wanted thin, blond Barbie,  
And she certainly didn't want to eat and be alone.

Grady was lonely,  
He didn't hate Nico,  
He didn't leave his bestie,  
Even when he dated the girl he loved,  
And he certainly didn't blame Barbie.


End file.
